The present invention relates to a method for the multi-lane and multi-row application of labels on articles, such as packaging or the like, which are guided in parallel lanes.
Transverse lane labeling systems are known, for which the articles such as thermoformed packaging or the like, guided in parallel lanes, are labeled with the help of a transfer device, which extends transversely over the article lanes. For this purpose, the labels are, first of all, dispensed on a transfer path, such as an endless transporting belt and transferred to a transferring device. This comprises a lifting tool, which extends along a section of the length of the transfer path and can be lowered onto the articles. At the same time, a row of labels on the transfer path is taken hold of and pressed against the articles. After the labels are pressed on, the lifting tool can return once again back into its starting position. This cyclic movement of the lifting tool against the articles and back again is also referred to in the following as the transfer step.
The German Offenlegungsschrift DE 102 28 243 A1 of the Applicant shows, for example, a traverse lane labeler, the transfer device of which comprises a suction box, over which the transfer path runs, so that the non-adhesive side of the labels can be held by suction at the underside of the suction box. In this case, the lifting tool is formed by a sliding plate arrangement, which can be moved out of the suction box and presses the labels, held by suction, against the articles. The speed of the transfer path and of the backing film, from which the labels are dispensed, can be matched to one another in such a manner, that the labels, taken up on the transfer path, are at the desired distances from one another, which correspond to the lateral distances between the article lanes.
If the articles are to be labeled on the underside, the transfer path and the transfer device must also be disposed underneath the article lane. With that, parts of the labeler requiring maintenance are in an area of the machine frame, to which access is difficult, so that the operation becomes more difficult. In particular, a new backing film of the label dispenser must be threaded into the dispenser edge at regular intervals. If too much time is required for this procedure, the downtime of the labeler is too high and leads to a loss in output. For conventional labelers, shifting the parts, which require service, to an area of the machine, which is more accessible, depends on the construction and is not readily possible.